


Harmony Potter

by love10ben



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love10ben/pseuds/love10ben
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest - Jily Meets Harmony Challenge





	1. Chapter 1

The Jily Meets Harmony Challenge

Must include:  
1\. James/Lily and Harry/Hermione strictly.  
2\. James and Lily must be alive. Either by surviving Halloween, coming back to life, or their canon deaths never happening/being avoided. (Can include either Time Travel or a Canon Divergence event)  
3\. Sirius should also live and be free/exonerated.  
4\. Lily must at some point braid Hermione's hair.  
5\. James and Harry must at some point fly together  
6\. Harry cannot have a Boy Who Lived (Or Wrong Boy Who Lived) sibling.  
7\. No Jily bashing  
8\. Include the requirements and description of the challenge in an Author's Note.


	2. Pic




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




End file.
